The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, Malus pumila Mil nd which has been denominated varietally as ‘Premier Star’; and more specifically to an apple tree which is principally characterized as to novel by producing an attractive, highly colored apple which is mature for harvesting and shipment at its orchard of origin which is located near Hope, Nelson, New Zealand during the month of February.